Gone Forever
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: She's never coming back, she broke her promise. "Nii-chan, you'll never leave me right?" "I won't."


**I don't own Naruto or Hetalia. WARNING: SADNESS and lots of angst... Yeah, lots of it.**

* * *

Japan clenched his fists as tears streamed down his face.

**She's gone.**

He won't stop regretting what he had witnessed.

**She's gone forever.**

No matter how much he begged, she's not coming back.

**She is never coming back.**

The Allies, it was their fault that she is gone. His older sister is dead. She's dead. Long gone. Never coming back. No more sister to love. Japan sobbed into his hands as his memories kept flashing into his mind like a broken radio.

_"Kiku!" The young boy turned his head around, facing the door. He gasped in happiness and ran to the door. He opened the door, revealing and girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red top with a circle on the back. _

_Her name was Sakura Haruno, the country of Konoha. She was older than China, much as the same age as Grandpa Rome but if you look at her, she is just as young as a 16 year old. "Sakura-nii-chan!" Japan hugged her legs as she grinned. "Kiku, I brought a gift home!" In her hand was an black and white kitten._

_"Arigatou!" Around her, he was always smiling. _

Japan watched as the allies kept bickering about Konoha's treasures. Their jutsu scrolls, their artifacts, the clan's clothing, the jewelry, the eyes, everything. Japan's anger increased as they kept fighting.

Sakura is dead.

They have no right to take her treasures. If it was anyone to claim them, it was Japan for he and Konoha were the same area.

Was this the Allies' plan? To take Sakura out of the picture and take her things?

_Sakura wept as she looked at the picture frame. Kiku watched from the door as the tears spilled on the frame. He sneaked into the room, sitting beside his older sister._

_"It's ok, nii-chan..." Sakura looked at her brother. She smiled. "Thank you..."_

Japan growled in disgust as China decided to claim all her treasures as his. They have no right. They never had the right. America disagreed and took them as his, Russia doing the same. Why won't they stop?!

Japan wanted to kill them, hurt them, get revenge for taking his sister. If only they weren't so greedy... Philippines looked at Japan with worry. Maria looked at the other Asian Countries, Vietnam, Taiwan, Macao and Hong Kong. They all knew what Philippines was trying to tell them.

Hong Kong thought that his was ridiculous. Konoha and him were good friends and all but he can't help but feel the same as Japan, anger.

Japan began to remember, the times he nearly lost Konoha.

_"Nii-chan!" He ran to his sister who was wincing in pain due to the scars she had acquired during the confrontation. Naruto had saved her but she was hit with the Chidori. "I-I'm fine..." She said, healing herself. Japan helped her onto the futon. Tears streamed down his face. _

_"Nii-chan... I don't want to loose you." He said, throwing himself into her arms. Sakura gave a weak smile, blood seeping out of her mouth._

_Japan remembered this scene playing each night, blood was all over her. _

_He didn't want to loose her. He didn't want to feel like a burden either._

Japan tried to look as emotionless as he can, but every minute of their bickering, he was slowly losing his mind as every word of his sister was spoken. They didn't even know that they were abusing and stealing Japan's sister's things.

Germany wanted to stop the allies from making Japan sap at them but somehow, he felt like they deserved a scolding from the Japanese man.

Japan clenched his fist even tighter as America held up an old tattered and blood stained pouch.

That was Japan's gift for his sister, a weapon pouch.

_Sakura was in the hospital, she returned from another Suicide S-ranked mission. "Kiku!" It was one of Sakura's best friends, Sai. Sakura's 'brother', Naruto and her 'father' Kakashi was waiting too. They were going to visit Sakura at the hospital, together. Japan smiled at his work. He took the perfectly made leather pouch into his hands and ran downstairs._

_Team 7 had started living together just earlier. They decided that they were too close to even live in separate houses so they built their own house and lived there._

_"I'm ready, Sai-otosan."_

_Sai gave a fake smile. Japan took Sai as his father, they were both similar. They were always confused about emotions, hiding their true emotions to the outside world but being so true when around family._

_Japan was still a child, Team 7 understood that. They also understood that Sakura wasn't aging any sooner. They were 17 and Japan was around 5, yet they were still fighting._

_Naruto and Sai held Japan's sleeves on the way to the hospital. Japan saw so many familiar faces at Sakura's room. There was Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee and everyone else, even the Kazekage and his siblings came! The door opened, revealing Tsunade, Japan's 'grandmother'._

_"Nii-chan!" Japan got into the room first, his small size letting him fit through the door. Sakura looked beat up, her forehead bandaged and blood smeared on her eyes. She was hooked to the I.V and she was awake. "Kiku?"_

_"Nii-chan!" Japan hugged his sister, relief washing all over him. Sakura smiled. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. "Hey, ugly."_

_Sakura smiled. _

_"Nii-chan, I made you this." Sakura looked into her hands to find a perfectly made leather pouch with kunai and shuriken in it._

_"Sakura, I will ever leave your side until you are fully healed!" Rock Lee said with his fist pumped in the air. "No way, bushy brows! I'll be with her! I'll even be there when she showers- OW!" Sakura had hit him over the head, Kiku smiled slightly at his amusement__._

_Sakura just kept smiling, knowing that they will never change._

_"Nii-chan?"_

_"Yes, Kiku?"_

_"You will never leave me, right?"_

_"I won't."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

It even frightened him as he thought of the 5th Great Ninja War that nearly took his sister.

_Sakura took Kiku and started running for a hiding spot. Madara was after them, his attention on theirs. The Uchiha smirked and spit out fireballs._

_Sakura dodge all of them and threw a paper bomb at him which managed to take him down for a short time. Sakura finally found someone but it was the last person she would hand Kiku to, Sasuke Uchiha._

_"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to the pink haired girl. His eyes widened as he saw a child in her arms. "Sasuke, take Kiku and run!" _

_"Wait!" Sasuke grabbed her arm. "You had a child!? How got you-" He shouted, furiously then he got cut off by the pinkette. "No! I adopted him!" She then felt Madara's chakra closing in. "GO! I'll be back Kiku, I'll be back in one piece!"_

_Kiku was then in Sasuke's arms, the one who made his sister cry. Kiku just laid in his arms, traumatized by what was happening in the war._

_"Kiku, I promise, I'll always protect you."_

_But the dead can't protect._

Japan wanted to break down as the tattered pouch was thrown into the table. How dare they... He nearly lost it as they played around with Sakura's forehead protector. If they only knew that that thing was the only thing that Sakura held onto, from the beginning to the end.

_Sakura then fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Her bloodshot eyes wide and her mind flowing into insanity. They were destroying what was left of Konoha. That stupid american and his allies decided to turn the ruins of her country into buildings. Her house was burning as her precious items were taken._

_Sakura got up and ran to her bedroom. Her chakra was gone, her country was gone, her items were ripped away from her. She opened the wardrobe, revealing her hitae. She looked at it and smiled as she tied it around her forehead. She saw a picture. _

_There was Kiku, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Lee, Tsunade, Gaara and Ino... They were all smiling. Sakura smiled as she saw Kiku in her husband's arms. Her husband's smile... She looked at Kiku's face one last time. The flames got to her door. She took the photo and hid it to her vest._

_She took her hitae and pulled it down to her eyes. Sakura then fell to the ground. "Gomenasia, Kiku. I broke my promise..." Suddenly, her house blew up to flames, revealing thousands of paper bombs in her room._

"I HAD ENOUGH!" They all turned to Japan who had a very scary and angry expression. "How dare you?! How dare you do this to Sakura?!" They all had confused expressions on. Who was Sakura?

"Who?" America finally asked.

"MY SISTER... And you all know her as Konoha."

Their eyes widened. "Dude, we didn't mean to blow up her house- Whups." Suddenly, something in Japan had snapped.

He took his katana and ran at America in full anger. The American jumped out of the way, just in time. Germany took a hold of Japan was on his knees and screaming.

"Itary (Italy), take Sakura's items, never let the arries (allies) get it!" He roared. Italy shakingly nodded, running for the items, picking them up and running of with them.

* * *

Japan clutched onto the tattered pouch and cried into his arm. His cries were uncontrollable, his sobs ringing out.

No matter how much he screamed.

**She's never coming back.**

No matter how much he's cried.

**She will never come back.**

No matter how much he had tried.

**She is still dead.**

No matter how much he blamed her from breaking her promise.

**That promise is now forever broken.**

* * *

And I will die,  
Defending your life.  
Though I wanted only  
To leave this place with you,  
My friends.

* * *

**...**

**What have I done?**


End file.
